PreCure: ElecStrike
'PreCure: ElecStrike '''is a fan Pretty Cure series that takes place years after the current Pretty Cure Series. Unlike most others, ElecStrike is much more serious and a bit dark for its predecessors. Plot Prior to the series start, Earth was invaded by strange beings called the Shiken, powerful alien-like creatures who go full on offence than defense. They harmed the lives of everyone they came across, but then the Pretty Cures showed up to stop these fiends. However, they didn't realize how strong these Shiken are as it took a couple of teams just to defeat one. Even so, the Pretty Cures were confident that they would defeat the Shiken like they usually do with others, so they decided to fight against all the Shiken with that mindset. But they were dead wrong on coming out victorious as they were thrusted into war against them, there was bloodshed, not on the Shiken side, but on the Pretty Cure side. Many Pretty Cures were killed in that war, with some retreating to avoid death, soon there were only a handful of Pretty Cures left. But before the Shiken could kill the survivors, a strange new Pretty Cure appeared in front of them, causing a bright flash of light, and then suddenly, the new Pretty Cure and the Shiken were gone. Even if it was a sudden victory, the fact that many Pretty Cures failed to protect people from a threat that could end lifes caused the Government to create a Pretty Cure team that leans towards power than beauty. For years, the PreCure ElecStrike teams have lived on for years while the surviving Pretty Cures fade away in time. Fast forward to many years later into the distant future, the Earth has been advanced technology wise however the Earth gets constant visits from monsters that reside in other worlds (and strangely they were meant for future Pretty Cures) and when a monster appears and causes havoc, the PreCure ElecStrike will arrive. This team of four are the 15th team in their line and they try to make themselves better than the others, but the problem is that they have a hard time being a team, especially the leader who seems to have a hard time being one. However, when the possibility of the Shiken returning and other related threats plan to make the invasion appear faster, they must learn how to be a team and try to find a way to defeat the very thing that could've ended the Pretty Cure's legacy. Characters PreCure '''Sheela/Cure Ace - '''Sheela is the main protagonist of ElecStrike, she is 17 years old. She is kind and confident in everything she does, however her biggest flaw is that she doesn't know how to lead a group, acting more like a follower than a leader, which she has to learn since she's the leader. She becomes Cure Ace and she uses alot of weapons that are shaped like an ace, she also uses a plasma like fire to use against foes. '''Maria/Cure Diamond - '''Maria is a 19 year old woman who acts like a secondary leader. She seems to have a dual personality, at home she's kind, cheerful, and a bit comedic, but when she's Cure Diamond, she is much more serious and stays on task, but she sometimes crack a joke here and there. She becomes Cure Diamond and her main weapon is her Diamond Blasters, which she uses it alot. She also uses electricity for shockwaves and even locating a foe through their electric waves. '''Lucy/Cure Clover - '''Lucy is a 16 year old girl who is the youngest in their team. She is very energetic and friendly, she always keeps a smile on her face no matter what. However, she can express other emotions too, but she strangely tries to push them away to be happy all the time (later on she learns that it's okay to express herself). She keeps this happy attitude for when she becomes Cure Clover, mainly because she wants to keep the happy-go-lucky attitude the Pretty Cures in the past had onto ElecStrike. She becomes Cure Clover and uses alot of weapons that have a clover symbol, she can also manipulate plant life to do her will. '''Rebecca/Cure Heart - '''Rebecca is a 20 year old woman who is the oldest in her team. She is sassy and a bit ambitious when it comes to how her life should go, she can be a bit flirty at times and she seems to like attracting others, which is kinda a problem when she's a cure. The reason why she's like this is because she's lived a confused life for most of her years, with her mother and father fighting over who will influence their child the most, resulting in her leaning towards her mother's idea of being the woman everyone wants, but she does learn how to control her life. She becomes Cure Heart and she uses her weapons like the Heart Busters against her foes. Heads of E.L.E.C '''Jonathan - '''He is the current lead supervisor for the PreCures, though he is just starting to become an adult, being 24, he tries his best to help the PreCures succeed. '''H.A.L - '''H.A.L is a robot A.I that assists the PreCures in their missions, he is a very recent addition to the PreCure cycle as he is ElecStrike's closest thing to a mascot. He has many functions that work on the ElecStike's favor, such as infiltrating computer systems and using GPS signals to locate possible appearences of monsters. Villains '''Witchia - '''Witchia is the "technically" first major villain in PreCure: ElecStrike, she comes from a dark world where monsters feed on the thoughts and ideas of people, however they find it difficult to do because they can't access Earth so easily, so their leader, Witchia, goes to Earth herself to try to get the upper hand. For a couple of episodes, she always tries to get the ball rolling when it comes to summoning monsters unto their realm, however ElecStrike seems to be two steps ahead of her because they always see what kind of plan she's hatching. Near the end of the series when the Shiken came, she gives up her evil persona and decides to use her powers to help the ElecStrike fight back through the best of her power. '''Cure Alpha - '''Cure Alpha is a mysterious Pretty Cure who acts more like a anti-hero than a full on hero. He briefly appeared in the prologue as he, and the Shiken disappeared through a mysterious light, however he becomes present in the series mid-way into the show. He seems emotionless and only responds through short words and sentences, he mostly speaks through his powers which are far beyond what ElecStrike, or even any other Pretty Cure team, could do. In the final act of the series, it is revealed that Cure Alpha was the result of creating a male Pretty Cure through technological means, resulting in the man who he once was to fully take on his Pretty Cure persona. '''Shiken - '''The Shiken were the very threat that could've ended the Pretty Cure's legacy, they are humanoid creatures with a lean body covered with spikes and blades. They are lead by four leaders, the main one, Ryu, the cute but dangerous one, Miki, and the two twins, Lu and La, all four of them are strong in their own way. They seem to despise the Pretty Cures because of their mindset believing that Pretty Cures are "soft-tissued" and believe that they protect humanity like a glass dome, they see their way of fighting as the right way and believe that killing almost all of the Pretty Cures was a good thing. They were teleported back to their home world thanks to Cure Alpha, which he had to stay with them for years, but they weren't willing to leave Earth alone. The threat of them returning overlooms a large portion of the show, leading up to their appearence. Items '''Elec Watch - '''The Cure's main transformation device, the watch serves as both a transformation device and a communication device with Jonathan and H.A.L. They simply press a button on the watch's side while saying, "Transform!" '''Symbol Drones - '''Small drones that act like each Cures signature weapon, each drone is shaped like a symbol each Cure possesses and have different purposes. Cure Ace has Ace Spears, which can be used as spears, Cure Diamond has Diamond Blasters, which shoot lasers out of their cannon, Cure Clover has Clover Fans, which act like saw blades, and Cure Heart has Heart Busters, which act like bombs when touched. '''Plasma Swords - ' They get these Swords later on in the show, these swords are made from the latest tech and each one is customized for each Cure, like the color of the blade and the symbol on it. 'Turbo Charger - '''A device used to charge all the extra energy in each Cure, this device was introduced at some point in the series after some of the Cures experienced a sudden transformation to the Charged Forms and losing control of themselves. It packs in all of that power that caused those transformations and it can be released to perform that transformation. Locations '''Advent City - '''The main setting of ElecStrike and where the majority of the battles take place. '''ElecStrike Base - '''The main base for members of ElecStrike and its other members that help out in everything else. '''Daisy Fields - '''A small old town where some of the Cures live. '''Shiken's Home World - '''The home land where the Shiken, and by some extent Cure Alpha, live. Trivia * This is the first Fan Pretty Cure series where the main Cure's designs are not dresses or anything similar. * This is the first Fan Pretty Cure team that are older than most others, with the oldest being 20 and the youngest being 16. * This is also the first (possibly) fan Pretty Cure series which doesn't get an additional member half-way through the show, unless you count Cure Alpha as one. * The main villains, the Shiken, have leaders that are references to modern Magical Girl characters. Ryu is a reference to Ryuko Matoihttp://kill-la-kill.wikia.com/wiki/Ry%C5%ABko_Matoi from ''Kill La Kill, Miki is a reference to Madoka Kanamehttp://madoka.wikia.com/wiki/Madoka_Kaname from Puella Magi Madoka Magica, and Lu and La are references to Coconahttp://flipflappers.wikia.com/wiki/Cocona and Papikahttp://flipflappers.wikia.com/wiki/Papika from Flip Flappers. Gallery Category:Fan Series Category:Dark Pretty Cure Fanseries Category:Cards Themed Series Category:Technology Themed Series Category:PreCure: ElecStrike